


Dark Desires

by Mhoram



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes harbors some hidden feelings of lust for Professor Annalise Keating, his attempts to hide it become more and more difficult by the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wes sat in his usual assigned seat near the back of the class trying hard to focus on what Professor Keating was discussing. They were already in an in depth discussion about a particular case involving a murder. Wes gripped edge of his seat, trying to keep himself from shaking, his pants were uncomfortably tight and he could barely keep the pen in his hand still.

He couldn't keep focused on his work while his thoughts were elsewhere. It all came back to the night when he had walked in on Professor Keating. He had stood there shocked unable to find the words. Seeing his Professor in that way had set off a wide range of feelings he never knew he had. Ever since then he grew even more nervous than he usually did whenever Professor Keating called on him for a question regarding a case study or whatever they were supposed to be studying. He found it difficult to focus at all whenever he was in the same room with her.

Masturbating hardly ever worked, they would be sitting in on a court case. He would usually be sandwiched in between Connor and Laurel. He would watch her walk slowly around the courtroom as she always did and work her magic. He would find himself spending inordinate amounts of time staring at her from the back or whenever she would turn around his eyes would gravitate to her breasts. 

Eventually he got in the habit of jerking off in the middle of the court. He would do it slowly, carefully so no one would notice. He would stroke himself slightly, each time he felt himself getting more and more aroused. His pants became unbearably tight, and he would slowly pant as he felt himself come. He would always be grateful for an intermission and then he would immediately go to the bathroom to jerk off more. 

Late at night in his apartment, he could hardly sleep. He would try to distract himself with music and then he would try working on the case assigned to him but nothing worked. His thoughts would drift to Professor Keating, after jerking off for the fourth time in a row. He collapsed onto his bed sweat soaked; he stared up at the ceiling and sighed. 

The next morning, he had already made his decision. He sat at his usual seat and drummed his fingers against his desk while he waited for the class to end. 

When he looked up, he found Professor Keating staring at him. He averted his gaze, unable to look her in the eye. 

"Mr. Gibbins?"

 He looked up again, and swallowed. Sweat was already beginning to slip down the back of his neck. 

"Yes"

"Speak with me after class." 

 


	2. Relations

Wes stood in front of Professor Keating, he avoided her gaze and concentrated on the floor. 

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes"

He glanced up to find that she had moved closer to him. He backed up nervously, until he bumped into one of the desks behind him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him, he raised his face until he met her eyes. As soon as he made eye contact he couldn't look away. His eyes were focused entirely on her. He swallowed and tried to speak but the words wouldn't come, he just stood there unable to say a word to her.

"You seem distracted in class, I've noticed that you've had trouble focusing."

He licked his lips until they were moist, he took a few steps back and sat down. 

He nodded "Yes, it's the stress it's a little more than I can handle."

She smiled "What exactly is causing you stress?" 

_You, just being around you is driving me crazy._

"School work, court cases, law school in general."

She stared at him for a while before answering, "Well, if it's too much for you than maybe you should drop out."

He shook his head, "I feel like I would be better off, if I transferred to another class."

She raised an eyebrow "That's all?"

He nodded 

"Well, if that's all you can go." 

He nodded stiffly and left as quickly as possible, putting as much distance between him and the classroom as possible. He rounded a corner and tried to catch his breath. Leaning against the wall, he slid down and looked up at the ceiling, grateful he dodged a bullet.  

Later on that day, he sat in his apartment with his back against the wall. His thoughts were full of Professor Keating, he couldn't get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. His thoughts were filled with her, she gazed at him expectantly. She very much intimidated him but that was part of what appealed to him. The very prospect of her dominating him was very arousing.

For the fourth time, he found himself hard again. He groaned and lightly banged his head against the wall. He couldn't get her out of his mind, he needed to see her.

He got up and raced down the stairs towards his bike, he kept going until he reached the Keating residence. He knocked lightly on the door and waited. After a while he knocked on the door, more urgently this time. He waited a few more minutes and still nothing. He briefly considered knocking again when the door swung open. He jumped and saw Annalise Keating standing in front of him. 

He stood and gaped at her for a moment, her expression was neutral.

"What are you doing here?" 

Once again he was speechless, all he could do was stare as his mouth tried to form the words he wished to say.

She continued to stare him down, it reminded him of the way she used to stare down the opposition in court. 

"I-I couldn't sleep."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Is that what you came all they way over here to tell me? That you couldn't sleep?

Wes swallowed, he wasn't sure if he wanted to say the real reason he came over. 

"Goodnight Mr. Gibbins" she reached out to close the door.

"W-wait I came to see you" he blurted out unexpectedly.

She paused and stared at him for a few moments more, then she nodded and ushered him inside. 


End file.
